


Flesh

by A_M_Spade



Category: jse egos - Fandom
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Torture, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Spade/pseuds/A_M_Spade
Summary: Chase flinched when Anti's voice was right in front of his face. Anti lightly grazed chase's cheek with his thumb."What do you want from me?""I'm here to help" Anti's lips brushed against chase's. "You'll forget about her soon"





	Flesh

Chase let out a huff, tossing and turning. He finally gave up and just stared at the ceiling. It's been hard for chase to sleep lately. All the stress from his divorce from Stacey has been building up. So the last few nights have been filled with insomnia and drinking. 

After a few more minutes, chase decided to get up. He stalked out of his room and down the stairs toward the kitchen. He let out a yawn and opened his fridge to see if he had any beer left when he heard a noise behind him. Like someone was there. In a quick motion, he closed the fridge and whipped around to see nothing. 

Chase chuckled to himself, figuring that he must have heard the noise because he was tired. He went to turn back around but he was pushed up against the fridge. He let out a yelp of surprise, wincing when a hand was placed firmly over his mouth. He tried to struggle his way out but his attacker was stronger. They easily pinned his hands above his head with their other hand. Chase kept struggling with muffled crying if protest. 

"If you keep struggling chase, you'll only make things more difficult" 

Chase froze in an instant, how did his attacker know his name? Did he personally know them?

"Good boy, that wasn't hard was it?"

The person giggled, the sound glitched and echoed around the room. The noise made chase's eyes widen in fear. No.....he was gone!

"Oh poor chasey, you know you can't get rid of me" 

Chase inhaled sharply when he felt breath hit his neck. 

"This will only hurt for a second" his attacker whispered before biting down hard on chase's neck. Chase let out a muffled cry of pain, his vision slipping quickly. 

Black......Darkness

It was the only thing chase could see when he opened his eyes. His lashes brushed against whatever was covering his eyes, hindering his sight. 

He was sitting in a chair, that much he knew. He tried to move his arms but they were restrained behind him. He struggled against the restraints, trying to calm himself down. 

The sound of movement made chase jolt. Someone was here with him. 

"W-who's there?" Chase called out. 

Cold fingers grazed against his side which made him realize that he was also shirtless. Who was doing that?

"I think you already know who~" a voice purred by his ear. 

"Anti" chase breathed, his heart pounding in his chest. 

"Correct" 

Chase flinched when Anti's voice was right in front of his face. Anti lightly grazed chase's cheek with his thumb. 

"What do you want from me?" 

"I'm here to help" Anti's lips brushed against chase's. "You'll forget about her soon"

Before Chase could say anything, anti slammed his lips against chase's. Chase let out a yelp of pain when he felt Anti bite down on his bottom lip. Anti slid his tongue in chase's mouth along with something else. Chase didn't know what it was but he was forced to swallow it. 

"What did you give me?!" Chase shouted when Anti pulled away, afraid of what anti did. 

"Oh, the pill you swallowed? It's an aphrodisiac. It'll make things much more exciting for you~" 

Chase gasped when he felt a hand lightly touch his crotch, that alone sending shivers up his body. Anti kissed chase again, while also slipping a hand down chase's pants and boxers. Chase emitted a startled moan into the kiss. Anti smiled against chase's lips and slowly began stroking chase. 

Anti tilted chase's head with his other hand, exposing his neck. Chase let out a whimper when anti started nipping at his neck. He moaned softly when anti found his sweet spot. Every action sending pleasure through him. 

"Does the kitten want more?" Anti asked and chase responded with a nod. 

Anti let out a chuckle and pulled off chase's pants and boxers in a quick motion. He crouched down to chase's already hard member.

"Excited I see~" chase let out a moan when he felt anti's breath hit his member. 

Anti ginned and encased his lips around the tip of chase's member, swirling his tongue around the tip. Chase moaned, his nails digging into his palms. 

Anti took more of chase and hummed, sending vibrations. Chase cried and arched his back as best as he could, wanting more. 

Anti took chase in fully and began bobbing his head. Chase moaned loudly, trembling with pleasure. Anti used his hands to rub circles into chase's thighs. Chase started crying between moan from how wrong this was feeling, but he wanted it. That was the disgusting part. 

"A-Ah!" I'm close" 

Anti hummed once again and bobbed faster. Chase kept moaning and crying at the same time. 

Finally, chase released in Anti's mouth. Anti swallowed, licking his lips. 

"Who knew you tasted so sweet~" 

Chase was gasping, his head down. He wanted nothing more than to be in bed right now. Sleeping. Crazy how that is huh? 

"Tired all ready love?~ well sorry, but we're not finished yet" Anti giggled and lifted chase's head up to get to his neck. 

"Wait" chase pleaded but it was already too late. anti bit down on chase's neck again and chase slipped into darkness.

When chase came to, he could actually see. He saw that he was in a dimly lit room. He noticed that he was laying on something soft. His hands were tied above him and his feet were tied together. He also noticed that he wasn't wearing anything. 

"Look who's awake!" Chase was trying to get off the bed when he was grabbed and dragged back to the middle. He let out a yell of surprise when anti's face above him. 

"Morning sunshine~" 

Chase didn't say anything, just stared at Anti with fear in his eyes. That made Anti chuckle darkly. 

"No answer? Don't worry, you talk soon~" 

"So" Anti began, getting up from the bed, "were going to play a game" 

Anti moved to grab a black box on a dresser. He got back to chase, opening the box. 

"It's called pain and pleasure" Anti took out a cock ring and plug. He carefully set chase up with the items, smiling at how frightened chase looked. Bext he took out a shock collar and clipped it to chase's neck. 

"How long can you endure pain and pleasure before you beg for me?~" Anti teased. He took out a vibrator and entered chase, loving the gasp from the other. He set the vibrator to medium and listened to the restrained moans from chase. 

"Let's begin" Anti turned the shock collar dial to 6, chase jolted from the sudden zap almost letting out a scream. He writhed in agony and pleasure as anti stared with a sickening smile. 

"P-please" chase begged, wanting the shocking to stop. 

"What was that? More?" Anti giggled and turned the dial up to 10. Chase let out a high pitched moan, almost a scream as more electricity passed through his body. 

Anti got on top of chase and went to his neck, biting down on it. Chase found himself moaning at the action. Anti continued leaving rough bites and hickeys all over chase. 

Anti pulled away to admire his work. Bite marks and scratches littered chase's skin. Chase's face was a mix of pain and pleasure. He moaned and cried as he squirmed around. 

Anti chuckled and kissed chase, forcing his tongue in. Afraid that Anti was going to give him another aphrodisiac, chase bit down on Anti's tongue in reflex. Anti pulled away with a screech of anger, inspecting his tongue. He glared at chase with piercing eyes and chase started to regret his decision. 

But Anti smiled and giggled insanely, making chase more frightened then he thought possible. 

Anti flipped chase onto his stomach. Chase could feel his heart beating out of his chest. What was Anti going to do? 

He got his answer when he felt a sudden pain, followed by a loud sound that echoed around the room. He let out a cry of pain and anti repeated the process again. It didn't help when he also turned the vibrator to the highest setting. 

Anti kept hitting chase with the tailed whip until there were at least 13 gashes all over his back. Chase was a moaning, crying, screaming mess. Anti loved seeing how easy it was to break chase. 

"P-please, I need- I need to release!" Chase begged. 

"How badly do you want to?" Anti sing sang, flipping chase back over to face him. 

"So-so badly please!" 

Anti hummed, studying the mess he made chase into. He stripped himself and pulled the toy out, causing chase to whine. Without warning, he slammed into chase, earning a scream. He didn't hesitate and pounded into chase fast, angling for his prostate. He was victorious when chase screamed again. 

"You're so tight~" Anti whispered into chase's ear as he continued to fuck chase recklessly. 

"Oh please Anti! Let me cum!" Chase screeched. 

"Scream my name when you do" Anti growled, tugging at the ring. He nodded his head. Anti removed the ring slowly and increased his speed with his thrusts. Chase screeched as he came all over his chest and Anti's. 

Anti came after, filling chase. They both panted as the rode out their highs. Anti pulled out and turns off the collar, looking over what he's accomplished. He grabbed a rag and cleaned up the mess. 

Chase was completely passed out from exhaustion. Anti smiled his wicked grin. This was oh so pleasurable, watching chase beg for him. He couldn't wait till next time. 

Because chase is now his and only his. 

And no one can stop him.


End file.
